


Counting stars

by nikita834



Series: Like I Would [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Harry is 12, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Underage Sex, Zayn is 32, just so you know, louis is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikita834/pseuds/nikita834
Summary: We continue to follow their journey as a family. It doesn't matter if they aren't a family in the traditional way as long as they are all happy.In the 1st chapter Harry is missing Zayn and Louis so he is reminiscing them fucking him while he fucks himself with a dildo.





	1. Good for you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for so long but finally I found time. Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> I do NOT think it is right or anyway justified to have sex with a minor. It is always a crime. Always.  
> This is a work of fiction. This never happened in real life.  
> I added tags to tell you what this story is about. You clicked it. Read with caution.

Louis had joined their little family a little over year ago. He was usually there when Harry wanted him but he had been visiting his family for the past month and Harry missed him a lot. Harry wasn’t used to not getting what he wanted when it came to sex. Zayn had been fucking him since he was 7-years-old and Louis when he was 11. During last year Harry had discovered the pleasures of threesomes. It had been great but now suddenly things seemed to be changing and Harry didn’t like it at all. 

Harry thought he was going crazy with want. No one had fucked him in two weeks. Zayn had caught a nasty stomach bug and had been sick for the past two weeks. Now that he was finally starting to feel better he was going to leave for radio tour. He had released a new single and it was time to promote it. And then there was the fact that Zayn had met Liam a month ago. A personal trainer Zayn’s team had hired for him. Zayn had the biggest crush on him and that stopped him for fucking Harry as often as Harry wanted. Harry understood why Zayn was doing this but he still felt little neglected. 

Zayn and Louis had agreed that most of the time Louis would take care of Harry while Zayn was doing promo and touring. Harry still missed Zayn whenever he was away but having Louis around helped a lot. Zayn had felt Harry needed stability in his life and had registered Harry into a private school in LA. Harry had been going there for the last semester and he enjoyed it. It was fun to be around kids his own age. It also taught him how things mostly didn’t revolve around sex amongst his peers. It made Harry feel like an outsider sometimes but Louis and Zayn always managed to make him feel better. He was just a normal boy with special condition. He shouldn’t be ashamed or feel bad. He was perfect just the way it was.

But now Harry was feeling desperate. He needed someone to fuck him, now. He dug up his dildo collection and chose the one that was a replica of Zayn’s cock. He opened himself and slowly pushed the toy in him. While he fucked himself he thought about one of his favourite memories of them three. 

Little after Harry had started at the new school he had come home crying. Louis had ran to him to comfort him. “Baby, what’s wrong? Did someone do something to you?” Louis had asked worried. Always so caring. Harry had sniffled against his shoulder, “This boy said I’m weird ‘cause I asked him if he had ever blown another boy. He said that was gay and being gay was wrong. And Daddy and you are going to hell for it.”

Louis had become so angry that Harry started to be afraid for his classmate. “Being gay, is NOT wrong. That stupid little bigot. I need you to tell this to your Daddy so he can call the school and have that boy a talking-to.” Zayn paid a lot of money to keep Harry safe from accusations like this. Everyone knew Zayn was gay just like Louis was and Harry heard enough nasty things whenever they were out. He didn’t need to hear them at school too. Louis had hugged Harry tighter but then he had suddenly let go. “Harry, did you tell him what we do at home? I mean sex things.” He had asked worried.

“Of course not!” Harry had huffed. “I just asked ‘cause he bragged how some girl had given him head in the bathroom.” Louis had shook his head. “They start so young.” Harry had hugged Louis again. Starting to feel better just by having Louis near him. Louis started to get up but Harry had clung onto him harder. “I want you to fuck me,” Harry had said to Louis. Louis had carried him to Zayn’s office and had locked the door. Zayn had looked up from his desk. “Everything alright?”

“Our little one needs special attention.” Louis had said and that was all it needed for Zayn to understand. He took of his clothes while Louis undressed Harry and himself. Zayn had a beautiful soft rug in the middle of his room and Louis positioned Harry there on his hands and knees. “I’m gonna open you so Daddy can fill you up, little one,” Louis had said and pushed his finger in. While he was working on opening Harry, Zayn had come next to him and pushed his cock in Louis’ mouth. Harry knew how talented Louis was in giving head and he felt little jealous Zayn was getting it and not him. 

“I’m ready,” Harry had whined after a while. He needed a cock in him not just fingers no matter how good they felt. “Sure, baby, I’ll give you what you need,” Zayn answered and pushed slowly inside. Harry felt he could burst. His Daddy’s length filling him just right. But suddenly there had been a tongue next to Zayn cock. Louis was licking his hole and slowly pushing inside next to Zayn. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. This feels so good, please don’t stop please,” Harry had babbled incoherent. It was something better he had ever felt. Zayn had chuckled and pushed Louis’ head towards Harry’s hole so his whole tongue slipped inside. Harry just moaned at the intrusion. Louis had pumped in and out for a while until he pushed his finger inside too. Zayn had groaned loud, “Fuck that feels amazing. Maybe you should fuck him too.”

Harry had turned his head towards his caretakers. “Could you? Both of you at the same time?” His face had radiated with hope and neither Louis or Zayn could say no to that. “Sure, love. Whatever you need.” And Louis had got up and lubed his rock hard length. Slowly he had positioned himself over Harry’s back and started to push inside. Zayn had stopped his movements in order to let Harry get used to the stretch. It was a lot for a twelve-year-old to take two cocks in him. But Harry had loved every second of it. Sure the stretch was bit painful at first but soon it only started to feel good. When Louis had bottomed out all three of them moaned in pleasure. “Best I’ve ever had,” Louis had said after he had gotten confirmation from Harry he could move. 

While Zayn and Louis were pounding into Harry, Louis took his cock into his hand and started to stroke. His other hand was playing with Harry’s nipples and Harry thought he was going to faint. It all felt so overwhelming. Suddenly Louis had yelped and his grip on Harry’s cock had tightened. “I thought you needed something in your arse too,” Zayn had said to Louis. He had pushed a dildo in Louis. They had been fucking that morning and Louis was still loose from that. Louis could only moan in pleasure and started to pound into Harry harder. Zayn soon had joined his rhythm and Harry could feel they were on the edge. 

Louis had come first, pulsing hotly inside Harry. He twisted his wrist just like that and Harry had shot onto the rug. Zayn felt Harry clench hard and that was it for him too. He came with a shout filling Harry even more. Finally Harry’s hands had given up and he had fallen on the rug panting hard, both men slipping out of him. “That was amazing. Never felt better in my life,” he had said sated and happy. 

Zayn had bent over him and pulled his cheeks apart. “Look at this beautiful gaping hole, just waiting to be licked clean.” And then his tongue was inside Harry. He had licked his boy clean while Harry rutted against the rug after growing hard again under Zayn’s treatment. Louis had been next to him, his hands wandering all over Harry’s body, kissing his shoulders and tugging his hair. When Harry had come the second time, Zayn’s tongue deep inside him, Louis had kissed him hard. “Most beautiful boy,” Louis had said. Harry had never felt better.

And that’s the memory that made Harry come hard while pumping his dildo in and out of himself. Afterwards he felt just sad, not satisfied at all. Zayn and Louis had taught him that sex should never feel sad. He should do it because he wanted to with someone he wanted to. But now it was not possible. Harry should just wait for Louis to return so he could also get his cuddles afterwards. Harry then realised that that was it, the cuddles were missing. That’s why he felt so sad after masturbating. Hopefully Louis would come back soon.


	2. What a feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finally comes back home. Harry and Zayn are very happy about it.

The next week while Harry was in school, Louis returned to LA from his family holiday. He hadn’t enjoyed it that much. Sure it was lovely to see his family because he had missed them a lot. But they kept asking him questions he couldn’t answer. Most common being “When will you introduce us to Zayn? Are you getting engaged soon?”

How could Louis tell them he didn’t love Zayn. They weren’t in a relationship. Sure they fucked and hung out but they were mostly only friends. What they both cared about was Harry. And as the time passed by, the more Louis loved being with Harry. It had been really difficult for him at the beginning. He had been raised to think that being with minors was criminal. And most of the time that was true. But with Harry, none of the normal rules applied. And slowly but surely Louis had started to feel more towards Harry than what he had signed in for. 

He thought he was falling for that little boy. 

Zayn loved Harry as a son. He fucked him because he had to, of course he enjoyed it but it wasn’t something he saw himself doing in a long run. Ever since Zayn had found Liam, he had asked Louis to take over Harry’s needs. Zayn was ready to start a relationship with Liam and he was hoping to slowly move his fucking responsibilities to Louis. Zayn hadn’t confessed his feelings to Liam yet. He wanted to be able to be all Liam’s if he finally got the man to date him. They still needed to discuss how they would bring this out to Harry and then the world.

In public Louis was still Zayn’s boytoy. He had been for the past year and press was getting curious how Louis was living with Zayn but they weren’t in a relationship. Zayn’s team had slowly been feeding the press the idea Louis being Harry’s babysitter while Zayn was promoting his music and touring. It was working little by little.

“Zayn! I’m home!” Louis yelled when he entered the house. “Come to the study,” Zayn yelled back. Louis dropped his bags in his room and walked to Zayn’s study. When he opened the door, there Zayn was. Cock hard and leaking, stroking himself. “Undress. I want to fuck you,” Zayn ordered.

Louis laughed a little and asked, “Seems that you are finally well again?” while he undressed himself. They had talked on the phone almost everyday so Louis knew how sick Zayn had been. He also felt bad for Harry knowing the little guy had been without a proper fuck for weeks now. “Why didn’t you fuck Harry?”

“I wanted to wait. Yesterday I was feeling a lot better already but today I’m full of energy,” Zayn explained. “Now get your fat ass here. I need it.”

Louis had gotten used to Zayn’s commands. He was always little on the rough side with Louis, using him as he pleased. At some point Louis had started to feel like a whore who was worth nothing to Zayn. But they had talked about it and Zayn had told Louis that he did appreciate everything Louis did and he did care about Louis a lot. But mostly as a family member. When it came to them fucking, Zayn enjoyed ordering Louis around and using him. When Louis had understood that he was important he started to enjoy his and Zayn’s moments almost as much as being with Harry. Louis had discovered that he had a kink for being pushed around and manhandled, so being with Zayn fulfilled his needs.

Louis was now naked and walked to Zayn. “How do you want me?”

“Bent over. That ass is my death sentence.” Zayn said and pushed Louis on the table hard. He kept his hand between Louis’ shoulder blades, making it impossible for Louis to even think about getting up. His ass was on display for Zayn and Louis felt little naughty presenting himself like this. That turned him on so much that his cock was rock hard already.

Zayn slapped Louis’ ass few times with his free hand. “Promise to be good, if I let you move?” Zayn asked. “God, yes!” Louis yelled while being slapped again. Zayn moved his hand and instantly spread Louis’ cheeks apart. “Look at that tiny little hole. Just waiting to be filled,” Zayn said with admiration in his voice. He loved Louis’ ass and loved fucking him.

Louis squawked as a lube slick finger pushed inside. Soon there was another one stretching him deliciously. Zayn wasn’t the most patient person when it came to Louis. He always wanted to be in him straight away, while with Harry he took his time, making sure he never hurt his son. But now he was already pushing third finger inside Louis. “Slow down a little. It’s been a month since anyone has fucked me,” Louis yelped.

“Sorry. It’s just your arse being too beautiful,” Zayn apologised while slowing his speed. He took his time stretching Louis and made sure to tease Louis’ prostate. When Louis was a panting mess of want, Zayn finally pushed his cock in. They both groaned loudly when he bottomed out. 

That moment the door opened. Sandra was escorting Harry since she had picked Harry up from school and promised to bring him straight to Zayn when he was home. Sandra was already used to sight in front of her and she just pushed Harry inside while mumbling, “Maniacs.” But smiling at the same time.

“Louis! You are home!” Harry squealed and ran to hug Louis tight. Louis rose from his position while still having Zayn deep inside. Louis hugged Harry tight and told him he had missed him a lot while being away. Harry whispered missing him too and then kissed Louis hard. 

Zayn coughed a little and Louis remembered he had Zayn’s cock in him still. “Harry, love. Undress and jump sit on the table. I’m gonna suck you while Daddy fucks me. Is that okay with you?” Louis asked Harry and then Zayn. Harry yelled a loud “Yes!” and was already naked and jumping on the table. Zayn just smiled at his son being so eager to get Louis’ mouth on him. 

When Harry was sitting, Louis bent to suck his dick in his hot mouth while Zayn started to pound into him with so much power Louis was afraid his legs were gonna give up. Harry’s hands were in Louis’ hair, pulling a little while letting out moans. Louis had missed Harry’s sounds and being brutally fucked by Zayn. 

Zayn’s speed kept rising while he hit Louis’ prostate dead on every time. Louis was almost coming while Harry was fucking his mouth in earnest, pushing his cock as deep as he could get. Harry was still small so it wasn’t hard for Louis to take him all in.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Zayn said while slapping Louis’ ass to make it jiggle. Louis knew his ass would be sore for days after this but it was going to be worth it. And then Zayn was coming and filling Louis up with his come. Louis slowed his sucking, not wanting Harry to come yet. 

When Zayn pulled out, his come was leaking out from Louis. “Fucking hot. Such a good slut,” Zayn mumbled while pushing his come back in Louis. Louis knew dirty talk made Zayn aroused and he allowed this kind of name calling while they were in the middle of sex. Otherwise Zayn never used these kind of words. Harry had also taken up that habit and it was okay since they had talked about it a lot and Harry knew using slut or whore on another person was wrong in everyday language.

Louis pulled Harry off the table and turned him around. He knew Harry had been fucking himself last night with two dildos since Harry had sent him very arousing pictures of them stuffing his hole. “Can I fuck you?” Louis whispered to Harry’s ear. “Please,” Harry whined and pushed his bum into Louis’ crotch. 

Louis quickly slicked his fingers and pushed them inside. Just like he had predicted Harry was already loose enough to be fucked. He scissored his fingers few times and then lubed himself. When he pushed inside he felt Zayn’s fingers enter him again. “I want you to come inside Harry while I massage your prostate,” Zayn whispered so quietly that Harry didn’t hear.

“Oh god,” Louis keened and started to fuck Harry while holding his hips tight. Harry tried to grab the table but his hands were only flailing around. “Louis, you feel so good. I have missed you so much. Don’t ever leave me again,” Harry kept babbling. “Not planning to, darling. I would miss you too much,” Louis answered while pounding into the tight little arse.

Zayn had his fingers deep inside Louis but he felt kind of like an outsider in this threesome. There was so much emotion between these two that he thought maybe Harry had grown feelings for Louis too. Even if Louis tried to cover his emotions Zayn saw how he looked at Harry, how concerned he was of his well-being and how he loved fucking with Harry. Most of all he saw the happiness in them both when they were together. 

When Louis grabbed Harry’s cock in and started to stroke, Zayn noticed both of them being close. He doubled his efforts as he massaged Louis’ prostate while Louis pounded harder in Harry. Soon the two were coming in unison, shuddering hard on their release. Zayn pulled his fingers out of Louis and went to grab a wet towel.

When Louis pulled out of Harry, the boy turned around and clang to Louis. He was almost sobbing so Louis pulled him up so Harry could wrap his arms and legs around him while burying his face into Louis’ neck. “Promise to never leave again. I love you,” Harry whispered. Louis felt his heart swoon in his chest, pounding hard. “I love you too, little one. I promise not to leave you.”

Harry looked Louis in the eyes and repeated. “I love you, differently than I love Daddy, or Sandra. I think I might have a crush on you,” Harry said while blushing. Louis could only smile, “I think I have a crush on you too. I missed you so much.”

Zayn was coming back to his study and overheard the conversation. He smiled to himself. He knew how much Louis cared for Harry, so to him it was more than okay if Harry and Louis wanted to be together. And now he would be free to be with Liam without feeling guilty. 

“I have a towel, but I think we all need a bath,” Zayn said loudly while walking in. He wanted to make his presence known. He saw Harry and Louis hugging while breathing each other in. Both turned their heads towards Zayn and smiled. “I’m happy again, Daddy,” Harry said. And Zayn just smiled. He knew everything was going to turn out good.

While they had a bath in the master bathroom, Louis fucked Harry again, and then Zayn fucked him too. Harry was being extra needy after his almost three week celibacy of actual fucking. Zayn was happy to do whatever Harry needed after having him feeling blue for so long. And it looked like Louis was on the same page with him. Now Zayn only had to have a serious conversation with them both about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Come say hi on tumblr, you can find me on [nikita834](https://nikita834.tumblr.com/)


	3. As long as nobody else knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Harry have a serious talk. Louis and Harry meet Liam. Harry admits he has a crush on Louis.

Zayn had been on promo tour for the past two months. During that time Harry had grown very clingy on Louis, like he was afraid Louis was going to leave him. Louis didn’t know what had made Harry so insecure especially since both him and Zayn made it clear he would be there for Harry no matter what.

“Harry, love, we need to talk,” Louis said one night when Harry was sitting on his lap, watching tv. It was like Harry didn’t want an inch separating them. His hands were around Louis’ neck and he kept giving him tiny little kisses. “No,” Harry pouted, “Less talk, more kissing, please.”

Of course Louis gave Harry what he wanted, kissing him so thoroughly that Harry was breathless when Louis was done. “Can we now talk?”

Harry groaned loudly but huffed, “Okay. Louis,” empahasing Louis’ name.

“Harry, is something wrong? You are acting very clingy these days. You do know I’m not going anywhere?”

Harry looked around uncomfortable. Then he tried to get off of Louis’ lap but Louis tightened his hold on Harry’s waist. No, Harry was going to be near him so he could hold and comfort him. Harry huffed again but finally started talking. “The kids in school say that Daddy is bored of you and he’s sending you away. That he has a boyfriend now so you are going back to England.”

Louis listened Harry talk and slowly got angrier to the kids talking shit about him. Sure he knew what his image was in the press and they surely weren’t writing nice things about him but he thought Harry knew better. He and Zayn had talked about all of this with Harry several times. Louis was here because of Harry. Not for Zayn.

“Love,” Louis started and turned Harry’s head towards him, “could you please look at me?” Harry hesitated for a minute but then he lifted his gaze. Louis smiled at him and pecked his lips, “You do know I love you?” Harry nodded, little unsure where Louis was going with this. “I love you too,” he mumbled in response.

“And I would never ever leave you, unless you wanted me to go,” Louis continued. Harry nodded again. “We both know how Zayn feels about Liam. We know he really likes him and wants to be with him.” Harry kept looking at Louis. Not that afraid anymore. Louis had talked about Liam with Zayn. They were in a relationship, had been for a month now. Liam knew that Louis and Zayn had some kind of history, but he didn’t know about Harry’s part in all of it. Liam knew Louis wasn’t a boytoy, hadn’t been for a long time and he thought Louis was just Harry’s babysitter while Zayn was away. Zayn had explained to Liam how close Harry and Louis had grown during the past year and how this all made sense in their family.

Now Louis had to convince Harry too. “You did talk with Zayn about Liam before he left, didn’t you?” Louis asked and Harry nodded again. “And you do know they are a couple these days?” Another nod. “Did Zayn talk to you about he might want to only fuck Liam these days?”

Harry looked away. This was still little difficult for him, Harry felt rejected by his Daddy because Zayn had said he didn’t want to fuck Harry anymore. In Harry’s mind Zayn didn’t love him as much as before because of his condition. Harry always saw it as a flaw in himself and as much as Louis tried to make him understand that it wasn’t something he should be ashamed, his daddy’s word always counted more. Zayn would have to work hard to make Harry feel better about all of this. 

“Harry, please look at me. I need to make this clear as possible,” Louis pleaded and Harry looked at him again. “Even if the tabloids say I’m leaving, you and I both know that is absolute lie. I’m not Zayn’s boytoy. I work for him as you know. And I love you, I love spending time with you and I love fucking you. You are what keeps me here. You don’t ever have to worry about me leaving because that is not happening. Not until you say I need to go. Am I making myself clear?”

Harry looked at him in the eyes, seeing him telling the truth. “I was afraid you had grown tired of me and my needs,” Harry said little ashamed.

“No, baby! Never be ashamed of what you need. You are special and it’s my pleasure to help you with whatever you need to make you feel happy and good. If I didn’t love it, I think you would have noticed by now,” Louis said and winked. Then he kissed Harry again. 

Harry eagerly answered the kiss and pushed his tongue inside Louis’ mouth while straddling him. “Do you still have the plug on from earlier?” Louis asked while panting.

“Yes. Please,” Harry whined. Louis wasn’t even sure what he was asking but he wanted to give it to Harry. Louis had put a plug in Harry’s hole earlier when he had fingered him until he came and then plugged him so he would be ready for later. Now it was time for later.

“Take your clothes off and lay on my lap,” Louis ordered Harry. The boy got up and undressed. Louis took off his sweats too while watching Harry’s body. It was so soft and boyish. Little curves of baby fat here and there but you could already see muscles starting to form underneath it all. Harry was going to grow up to be a heartbreaker. Louis just hoped he would be there to see it. 

He pushed the thoughts away and concentrated on the boy in front of him. “Lay down, I want to see you hole.”

Harry obeyed him without questions. Louis pulled a travel pack of lube out of his sweats and put it next to him. Then he spread Harry’s cheeks apart and admired the fluttering hole. He pulled the plug out a little and pushed it right back in. 

Harry wailed. Louis lived for Harry’s noises. He repeated the motion until Harry was almost crying. “Louis, I need more, please.” Louis finally pulled the plug out and pushed his lube slick fingers in and started to rub on Harry’s prostate. “Will you come for me love,” Louis asked while feeling Harry’s prick hard against his thighs, Harry rubbing himself on him with little motions.

“Yes!” Harry screamed and came on the spot. This was still something Louis was getting used to. Harry came when Louis gave him the permission. Louis didn’t even work hard to make Harry come on command. It was fascinating. 

“So beautiful, always so perfect for me,” Louis said while still rubbing Harry’s prostate. Harry whined again, “Louis, I need you.” Louis could feel him getting hard again, even after coming only minutes ago. 

“Hop on my lap. I want you to ride me.”

Harry eagerly got up and landed himself on Louis’ lap, right on his cock. Always so eager to be filled, Louis thought and smiled. Harry had a grease between his eyebrows, concentrating hard on getting Louis inside him. When Louis bottomed out, Harry sighed happily and looked at Louis. He saw Louis already looking at him and smiling. Harry blushed hard, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you are so beautiful and you make me so happy,” Louis answered truthfully. Harry lowered his gaze, “You make me really happy too.”

Harry started to make a figure eight with his hips and Louis was in heaven. He was deep in Harry’s tight heat and it was so good. Louis had been fucking Harry over a year and still every time felt like the first time. Always so good. After a while Harry threw his head back and moaned loudly. Louis took a hold of his hips and started to thrust up in him. 

“I’m gonna come, Louis make me come,” Harry yelled.

Louis took his cock in his hand and started to stroke it the same pace with his thrusts. Harry came hard, shooting on Louis’ tummy while Louis came in him. “Oh, god. Harry. Harry. Harry!” Louis was out of his mind with pleasure. This boy was ruining him for anyone else.

They both came down from their high while snuggling on the sofa. Louis knew they should shower soon but not yet. He wanted to be selfish and be near Harry. He loved him so much it hurt his heart. Louis was still afraid Harry would get bored of him as he grew up. Finding other men to fuck him. Louis was sure Harry would never have to worry about finding someone to share a bed with. He just wanted to be the one as long as possible.

\---

Zayn came home a month later. He had been gone for three long months and it really showed. The day he came back Harry refused to go to school. He just wanted his Daddy. When Zayn finally arrived, Harry ran to him and hang on his neck for a long time. Zayn had missed Harry as much and wasn’t letting go of his son anytime soon. “I love you. I missed you babes,” Zayn kept repeating to Harry. “I missed you too, Daddy,” Harry mumbled into his neck.

Louis felt little like an outsider, watching the family reunion. But after a while Zayn motioned him to to join the hug and Harry welcomed him with eager arms. When they hugged, Harry buried his face to Louis’ neck instead of Zayn’s. Zayn gave Louis a questioning look but he just mouthed ‘Later’ and kept hugging. Zayn nodded and hugged Harry tight again. 

That night when Harry was already sleeping, Louis went to see Zayn. He found him in his study Skyping Liam. When Zayn noticed him, he ended the call fast, exchanging ‘I love you’s’ in the end. 

Louis smiled at Zayn when he got his attention. “So, Liam..” Louis smirked. Zayn just laughed. “Yes, I have a boyfriend. Yes, I love him. And no, you cannot make fun of me.”

“I wouldn’t dare, you two are cute together.”

“Good then. Should we talk about Harry?” Zayn asked.

“Yes, we should actually,” Louis answered and told Zayn all about how the kids in school still bullied Harry about Louis leaving, how Harry felt like Zayn didn’t love him because he now had Liam and overall how Harry had been doing while Zayn was away.

Zayn listened him quietly. Especially Harry feeling insecure about Zayn’s love for him seemed to hit him hard. When Louis was done Zayn opened his mouth but nothing came out. 

“I think you need to talk with Harry again and really make him understand that you still love him. But since he has me now and you have Liam your relationship will be more like it was when you got him. Please just make sure he knows you love him the same and I’m not leaving him,” Louis said.

Zayn looked at him and wondered out loud, “You really care for him. More than just as a caretaker. You love him like he’s your boyfriend.”

Louis looked down embarrassed. He knew Zayn would figure it out at some point. “Well, yeah. He’s wonderful and amazing and clever and smart and funny. He’s everything I have ever hoped for a boyfriend. And I know he’s still young and we are not in a normal relationship but I will be there for him as long as he wants me.”

Zayn’s smile was bright. “I couldn’t hope for a better boyfriend for my Harry. I hope he answers your feelings. And I think he already does. He always has eyes only for you when you are in the room and he missed you like crazy when you were gone. It’ll be okay, Louis. Don’t worry. And I will talk with him this weekend. I’m gonna make him understand that I still love him and my love will never end. It’s the forever kind.”

Zayn hesitated for a second, “And I was hoping we could maybe go out to eat. I want you two to meet Liam. I booked a private room from Esme so we can be in peace.”

Esme was Harry’s favourite restaurant, Zayn really wanted Harry to accept Liam. 

“It will be my pleasure to meet him. And I’m sure Harry will be happy too. Are you planning on telling about Harry’s condition to him and what I actually do?”

“No, I don’t think Liam is ready yet. He needs to know you both well before we can tell him. He just knows you are Harry’s sitter while I’m away and rest of the time you help me with him and around the house.”

Louis smiled. This was good. He didn’t want anyone to know about the nature of his and Harry’s relationship if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. And Zayn knew they would take Harry away from him if it ever got out that he had fucked Harry or that Louis was currently doing it. 

\---

On Saturday morning Louis woke up alone. He didn’t even remember when he had woken up alone in his bed. Harry was usually there, snuggling close. Louis figured Harry and Zayn must be having the talk they had agreed on with Zayn. 

Louis padded to the kitchen and made tea for himself. He decided to watch some tv while waiting for Zayn and Harry to be done. It took well over an hour before Louis heard the study open and Harry’s voice nearing him. 

“You’re awake!” Harry shouted and jumped on Louis’ lap, kissing his neck and hugging him. “I missed you.”

Louis chuckled, “Silly boy, you had left me sleeping all alone. I had to wake up to an empty bed.”

“Daddy wanted to have a serious talk with me,” Harry smirked and kissed Louis on the mouth, Louis answering his kiss with as much enthusiasm.

Zayn stood watching the couple and smiling to himself. The talk had been very much needed. Harry had told about his feelings of being insecure and rejected but Zayn had finally gotten him realise that he had nothing to worry about. Zayn would love him forever no matter what. Harry always came first even if there was Liam in his life now too. And Louis would be there for him for as long as he wanted. Zayn had also asked about how Harry felt about Louis. Harry had blushed hard and admitted that he had a huge crush on Louis. He had said it felt different to hang out with Louis than anyone else before. That even sex with Louis satisfied him better than having sex with Zayn or other’s that he had had sex with. Zayn listened Harry’s confession with pleased smile on his face. He had told Harry that it was okay to have a crush on Louis, and that Louis had told him that he answered Harry’s feelings. Harry had been over the moon happy about it.They had also agreed to meet Liam that night and Harry had promised to behave.

And now Harry was on his knees in front of Louis, sucking his cock eagerly. Zayn felt his own cock grow hard as he watched his boys enjoying themselves. It was weird for Zayn to step back from his position as someone who could fuck Louis or Harry whenever he felt like it. Just few months ago he would have joined the couple, maybe rimmed Harry as he sucked Louis. It would have been wonderful. But now he remembered Liam’s face the first time he sank into Liam’s heat. Feeling Zayn fill me to the brim. Zayn had felt such a deep connection with him that he didn’t want to break that. Liam was it for him.

Zayn quietly left the room when Harry made Louis come and Louis pulled him up and turned him around so he could lick Harry’s hole. It became too tempting to join them, but Zayn knew he was doing the right thing. 

That night the three left to Esme to meet Liam. Harry was all fidgety all the way there. Louis had to suck his neck and make him come with his hand to get even little energy out of him. Zayn sat there talking with Preston, both used to Harry and Louis going at it whenever.

When they finally arrived to the restaurant Harry was little calmer. They greeted their waiter and walked behind him to the private room. Liam wasn’t there yet so they sat down to wait for him. Harry sat between Louis and Zayn to feel more safe. Liam arrived few moments later. He greeted Louis and Harry with a handshake and kissed Zayn on the mouth. Harry squealed and teased Zayn when he saw him blush. Louis just smiled at the father and son. 

They sat down and started to look at the menu’s while having small talk. It was nice. Louis could see Liam was very nervous and didn’t know exactly how to react to Louis while trying so hard to get Harry to like him. Louis got his reaction. He did have a history with Zayn but Louis tried to make Liam to understand that there was nothing between him and Zayn anymore. Hopefully Liam would get it finally.

When they had made their order, Liam and Zayn started to tell stories from Zayn’s promo tour and their first official date. They had gone to a really nice restaurant but fans had recognized Zayn and they had had to leave because someone had tweeted their location on Twitter and the restaurant got mobbed. They had ended up going to some hole on the wall restaurant where the food had been amazing.

While Zayn told the story, Louis felt a hand traveling up his tigh. He knew it was Harry’s. Louis tried to ignore it the best he could but when the hand landed in his cock and squeezed it once he let out a small moan involuntary. Luckily Zayn and Liam were laughing at something so they didn’t notice Louis’ situation.

Harry’s hand kept stroking him through his trousers while he asked more questions from Liam. That little bastard, Louis thought. Making him hard while pretending to be completely engaged in his conversation with Liam. Harry’s hand didn’t let up. He kept playing with Louis, slowly opening his zipper so he could slip his hand inside. When the hand was around Louis’ hard cock, Harry turned to look at Louis and smirked. Menace, Louis thought. 

He tried his best to listen what the other three were talking about while trying to not to come. Harry was very skilled in hand jobs and Louis always came in just few minutes. But he knew he couldn’t come now. Louis started to fidget in his seat so much that Zayn noticed.

“Louis, are you okay?” Zayn asked concerned. Louis looked at Harry and then Zayn and answered, “Yeah, I’m great.” The realisation hit Zayn. He looked at Harry and then back at Louis and let out a laugh. They had been caught. Liam looked at them confused, “Did I miss something?” Zayn looked like a deer in the headlights. 

“They are just weird, always laughing at each other,” Harry jumped in while squeezing Louis’ cock hard. Louis let out a laugh and then pushed Harry’s hand away. “Sorry for that. I think I need the bathroom before we start to eat.” Then he turned to Harry and gave him a loaded look, “Harry, you seem like you need to go to the bathroom too.” Harry looked at him all innocent, “I don’t think I do.”

Zayn shook his head, “Yes, Harry. I think you need the bathroom. Now.” And pushed Harry up from his seat. Louis took his hand and guided Harry to the bathroom. Luckily it was a room with a lock. Louis felt little bad for leaving Zayn behind like this to explain their weird behaviour to Liam but only thing he really cared about was getting Harry naked as soon as possible.

When Louis locked the bathroom door and turned around there Harry was already bottom half naked. “Took you long enough,” he said and kissed Louis.

Louis kissed him back but then turned Harry around and pushed him against the wall. “You’ve been very naughty tonight even though you promised to behave.” Louis got the travel pack of lube out of his pocked and lubed his fingers. Luckily Harry was still open from that morning so he only had to stretch him little to be able to slip in. “Condom or not?” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear.

Condom would be smart since they were in public but Harry was the one making the decision. He hated condoms so the answer was what Louis had been expecting, “Bare, please. Need to feel you.”

Louis groaned and pushed inside. He kept Harry tight against the wall while fucking into him fast and hard, hitting his prostate every time. They couldn’t be away for too long before Liam would grow suspicious. 

Harry had made Louis so aroused before that after handful of thrusts he was almost ready to come. “You are perfect little menace. Always so beautiful, making me lose my mind. Come for me love,” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear, enjoying his power position. Harry whined and came on the spot. Louis came soon after him, shooting deep inside. When he pulled out he dropped on his knees and sucked his come out of Harry, cleaning his hole. Harry cried out because of the overwhelming pleasure. He was still so sensitive for coming but Louis rimming him made him hard again. “Louis, I’m so close.”

Louis licked his hole few more times, checking it was clean and then turned him around. “Fuck my mouth,” he said and took Harry in his mouth and sucked hard. Harry had grown a lot during the last year and Louis was excited to see how big Harry was going to become. It looked very promising so far. Louis couldn’t wait to get it inside him. 

Harry thrusted his hips forward and Louis took it while sucking and teasing Harry with his tongue. It didn’t take long for Harry to shudder his release in Louis’ mouth. There wasn’t much because Harry had already come multiple times that day. Louis swallowed and pulled off. He got up and dressed himself and Harry. 

“You promise to behave this time?” Louis asked and kissed Harry.

“Yes, thank you. I was just so nervous, but Liam feels nice. And I’m hungry now,” Harry answered.

When they got back to the table, the food was already waiting for them. Zayn gave Louis a look and Louis just nodded to him. Liam looked at them little weird but brushed it off soon, shrugging his shoulders. Louis was sure they both looked very fucked out, Harry with his red bitten lips and blushed cheeks and Louis with messy hair and little sweaty. But the rest of the dinner went very well. Liam was fun and nice and Harry was his charming self again.

When they were leaving, Harry hugged Liam and told him he was glad his Daddy had such a good boyfriend. Liam looked so happy and Louis and Zayn thought they could burst out of joy. Everything was good. 

In the car on their way home, Harry apologised Zayn for not behaving at the beginning of the dinner. He admitted he had felt so nervous he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“It’s okay love. But you do know you cannot always have Louis to fuck your brains out to calm you down. There will be times, like exams in school, when Louis is not there.”

Harry looked ashamed. “I know. I just knew this meant a lot to you, Daddy, and I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

Zayn hugged Harry, “It’s okay little one. I still love you and it all went fine in the end.” Harry smiled relieved and then snuggled into Louis’ side.

Louis was just happy the night had gone so well. Liam seemed nice enough that maybe they could one day tell him too what was going on in Malik-Tomlinson household. 

For now though, it should remain as a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I've become so attached to this series and I love it receiving kudos and people bookmarking it.   
> It all means so much for me. 
> 
> If you want to contact me, you can drop a comment or see me on tumblr at [nikita834](https://nikita834.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading.  
> I have a tumblr now if you want to say [Hi](https://nikita834.tumblr.com/)
> 
> All the kudos and comments are highly appreciated! <3


End file.
